Risk
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: Being forced to go on a double date with flame brain and the bunny girl isn't his ideal way to spend the day but nothing will go wrong right? Gajeel always gets what he wants after all, even in public. (wink wink) -first story, please read, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**this is my first story so please let me know how it is!**

**i know this first part isn't very M - more like T - but trust me, its going to get better after each chapter (wink wink) so the title will eventually make sense. please bear with me!**

**tried my hardest to stay in character but might be a little oc**

* * *

Gajeel cringed at the idea presented before him.

"So can I tell them yes?" Levy looked up at her iron dragon with those puppy eyes he always fell for. He looked down for agreeing to something was far too difficult but for her, anything.

"Fine" the words he muttered looking up watching the blunette ignore him and accept the double dinner date with Lucy and Natsu via lacrama vision.

"Why'd you ask me if you're just going to do what you want?!" Gajeel yelled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oi shrimp." Gajeel called out to Levy as he turned the corner to their bedroom. –They've been married for two years and together for longer but the silly nicknames remained-

"Yer taking too lon—" the long hair mage paused leaning against the door frame, at his wife's beauty as he laid his eyes on her. The beauty he thought he wasn't worthy of was right in front of him. Her bright blue hair tied up in a messy bun (at first he thought a messy bun was the dumbest thing he's ever heard, why would you want your hair to purposely be messy? But she pulled it off beautifully, successfully shutting him up, well on this matter) while two locks cascaded down her cheeks, she wore no make-up as she didn't need it. Her bright hazel eyes and a natural perfect shade of pink on her lips was more than enough, "Damn, I'm lucky." He mumbled softly to himself as he kept admiring her from a quiet distance. Her body, perfectly framed in the ravishing red dress she wore (though to him, it would look better on the floor). It was beautifully cut in the back hugging her curves –which she'd deny- and accentuating his favorite feature, her perfect ass.

"Gi hi" he chucked his signature laugh with a smirk while walking towards her immediately wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to his chest while leaning his head down for a deep passionate kiss. His hands ventured down her spine lightly pressing his fingertips into her soft skin forcing a slight pink tone to brush against her cheeks before forcefully grabbing both of her ass cheeks breaking the kiss and grinning at his blushing wife. –jumping right to it, what a romantic soul?

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed trying (but painfully failing) to push him away.

"We're going to be late!" she pouted puffing her cheeks – the tiny fairy was irresistibly cute to the dragon. He kissed her cheek then her neck holding her in the embrace.

"Let's stay, say we're busy" the long hair mage whispered in her ear in between - the man of iron has the softest lips that grazed her skin almost convincing her of skipping out on her best friend. _Damn this man, _she thought.

"Well..." she spoke before escaping his grip. "No, we agreed weeks ago and that's final." Levy took her stance pouting while fixing his tie ignoring his annoyed groan. She actually fought hard to push those words out. Every part of her told her to stay as she laid her hand against his chest feeling his chiseled chest though his white button up dress shirt. It was hard to resist her lover in a suit with his hair slicked back in a low pony tail, her weakness. Biting her lip she looked away finishing fixing him up trying to resist being consumed in desire.

"You owe me ya know, don't think I'm going to forget –" Levy giggled listening to the silly banter of her tough dragon.

"Oh I have something in mind, don't worry." The blunette said winking after walking out of the room leaving Gajeel speechless while grinning"

"That girl keeps surprising me"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Jeez, they're late and I'm suffering because of it." Natsu cried plopping his head down against the table over reacting as usual while Lucy frantically apologized to those watching for her husband's actions.

"So hungry." Natsu said slowly shutting down under the weight of his loud grumbling stomach.

"Oi, don't complain." Gajeel spoke while walking in with Levy on his arm approaching the table in a back private room.

"About time you got here!" Natsu retorted crossing his arms before jumping up meeting Gajeel pressing his forehead against his mumbling something about an iron head before being pushed back by the iron mage ready to start their typical fights.

"NOT HERE!" Lucy said grabbing her husband's arm forcing him to sit at the same time the others took their spot in the seats across from the first couple.

"Excuse us for being late" Levy spoke softly.

"Don't worry about it!" The blonde spoke up while patting Natsu's head. "You know how Natsu gets when he doesn't eat constantly." – All shared a laugh at the pink hair mage's expense forcing him to further pout before the waiters brought the first course much to the pink hair mages liking. The two dragons dug in immediately while the girls sighed at the sight and tried their best to ignore them.

"How's Aviur?" Levy faced Lucy. – Aviur is Natsu and Lucy's five month old son. "He's great! He's trying his hardest to talk, he babbles constantly along with Natsu, it's the cutest thing!" Lucy spoke giggling.

Natsu looked up slightly embarrassed as Gajeel laughed at the thought of the babbling idiot while reaching over patting him on the back.

"You've got to let me watching again soon! I need to have my godson with me at all times!" Levy laughed slightly. "Of course, are you trying to prepare for your baby?" Lucy nudged her saying it in a whisper so only her friend would hear. She didn't reply but saw a blush on her cheeks.

Now wanting answers, the blonde mage spoke out loud, "Speaking of babies… when am I going to be an aunt?!" Lucy questioned with sparkles in her eyes holding her hands together as if she was begging for the baby. – Lucy always thought of her best friend as a younger sister – Gajeel and Levy choked on their food turning bright red as they staggered for words while facing each other.

"Well…you…see…" both their voices combined into one flustered sound. Lucy and Natsu both laughed pushing the subject further leaning over the table slightly getting into their faces before finally letting it go sitting back down and allowing the pair to breathe past their flustered faces.

"We've talked about it but I guess we have to get more serious about it now!" Gajeel chucked while putting his arm around his petite wives shoulders bringing her close while she smiled shyly. Lucy squealed in excitement as Natsu smiled while chewing forcing Lucy to scold the pink hair mage looking away from the pair in front of them.

Gajeel smirked at his blunette and before Levy could ask, he lowered his available hand down under the long table cloth traveling slowly between her legs – Levy blushed deeply. "Gajeel. What are..you…" his fingertips reached her inner thighs making her forget her words.

"I need to set the mood so we can make that baby tonight." He whispered softly in her ear while nibbling on the lobe – Levy turned bright red once more.

* * *

**if you have any prompt requests, please don't hesitate to message me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ahh new chapter!**

**-I was going to post it sooner but i had to make it just perfect since people actually took an interest and it shocked me. **

**but hope you enjoy!**

**18 &amp; up. **

**-excuse if they're any spelling errors;;**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Levy slightly squirmed in her seat at the sudden intimate touch.

"Come on, you know what I mean." The long hair mage clawed lightly at her inner thigh forcibly pulling her closer.

Gajeel ventured further up before his hand immediately pressed against her core, he looked in her eyes "...Levy..?" Gajeel questioned why she wasn't wearing panties. The blunette timidly looked away – another surprise. "They were going to be torn off at the end of the night anyways." She said quietly under her breath allowing only her husband to hear.

With a smirk on the dragon's face, he slid his middle finger inside her core. The blunette instinctually let out a small moan paying not much thought to her environment.

"Are you okay Levy?" Lucy turned her attention back to her friend. Quickly snapping out of her moment, Levy gave a half smile while blushing trying to hold her voice in. "...just hit my foot, sorry," was the quickest excuse she could come up with. "You can reach the bottom enough to hit your foot shrimp? Gi hi" Gajeel said teasing her and laughing knowing full well he was the cause. He just received a deadly scare from his wife.

Natsu and Lucy accepted the answer without questioning it further only laughing at the couple's strange love and continued their conversation with the pair while Gajeel kept a straight face lazily moving his finger in and out of her core causing sweet friction. – A deep blushed quickly crept up as the script mage tried her hardest to smile and nod.

Pretending to listen was a challenge as her mind was being engulfed by this man and his smug smirk slowly creeping on the corner of his lips.

"Not here…" she spoke softly completely embarrassed imagining everyone else around her knew what was taking place.

Levy bit her bottom lip in an attempt to prevent further sounds from escaping and slowly shifted her body into a more comfortable position but Gajeel kept his iron grip and slid his finger in deeper as his reaction. – It took even this bookworm a moment to register, but he was actually doing this and dare she say – she way enjoying this risky action. –she'd never admit this.

Now slightly trembling, the blunette slightly lowered her head watching her legs come closer squeezing his hand between her thighs. With his arm around her shoulder, the long hair mage laid his hand under her chin lifting her head back up lightly brushing his thumb against her soft plump lips. – oh how she wanted to bite it and suck seductively on his fingers like he loved, payback.

"oh no" she whispered watching a wider smirk appear on his face as he felt his finger quickly become wet with each passing moment of his finger pressing against her walls. He forced yet another finger inside stretching her tight core while his outer fingers pinched her lower lips. She started breathing a bit heavier as she tried to hold her body still resisting the temptation of moving her hips wanting more and more friction.

The blunette tried to face her friend watching her lips move but hearing nothing.

"Levy…you heard me right? Lucy questioned.

"Hu-uh….yes of course!" she quickly replied holding in a built up moan.

"Good, so we'll be right back, order for us!" Lucy giggled as she got up from the table taking Natsu along with her.

Levy watched in confusion but before she could question, the iron dragon pinched the blunette's clit with his claws.

"AAAAHHH-" Levy let out an audible moan.

Gajeel turned to her as he slid his finger out, slightly disappointing her and placing it lightly over her lips gesturing for her to remain quiet winking at her before moving it away leaving a visible line of her nectar between her lips and his finger. He placed his finger in his mouth licking the sweet taste off as she watched speechless watching to take him right then and there picturing how it would be to take him off to the nearest area with even a bit a privacy and ravage him – but no Levy, snap out of it.

"You should keep it down. Don't want to get caught like this right? Gi hi" the long hair mage chuckled laying his hand back on her thigh squeezing tightly before moving south before being stopped by her small hand.

"Oh, have you had enough?" Gajeel gave a smug smirk before being quieted by Levy's devious smirk. – Dear mavis, how he loved that expression. Something good was coming.

"I'll ask you the same question in a few." The blunette spoke in a sexy tone forcing a blush to wash over her husband catching him slightly off guard. For the first time in a long time, the black hair mage was in a stunned silence as his petite wife slid from her chair to under the table hidden by the long table cloth appearing between his legs softly tapping her fingertips on his lap. He lifted the table cloth a bit just enough to make eye contact with her.

"Oi shrimp, whatcha doing down there?" Gajeel asked but with no reply as Levy ran her nails wrapping her fingers around the belt loops on his pants playfully tugging before biting down on the zipper looking up at him with it in her mouth making the iron mage sweat. "Returning the favor." The words flowed off her tongue beautifully to him as if time slowed down.

"What-?"

Before he could finish, Levy continued pulling the zipper down with her teeth keeping her hazel eyes on him watching and enjoying his flustered reaction while she undid the button on his pants giving him much needed room. The blunette puckered her lips together brushing them up the shaft to the tip lightly running her tongue over it. A soft moan he let out watching her every movement.

Levy tugged on the table cloth trying to pull it back down. "Don't want to get caught like this right?" she spoke with a smirk before opening her mouth around the tip sucking softly making him forget the other people around. He laid the table cloth back down into its original position covering his lap and his blunette.

He knew what she was thinking – she won this round. He wasn't going to let her win this easily. He loved the risk of potentially being caught. The long hair mage tried to get in control by placing his hand down behind her head taking a hold of her bun completely messing her hair up and surprising her suddenly forcing her mouth to slide further down his cock.

Gasping slightly at the sudden action, she dug her nails into his lap feeling him shiver for a moment asserting her dominance.

He tried to not let her win that easily taking a hold her head making it bob slowly up and down fighting against her resistance. Looking down at the outline of her head under the cloth he smirked that devious smile.

Suddenly, Lucy and Natsu returned forcing Gajeel to let go of Levy's hair almost listing his arms up in innocence before the couple sat back down.

The long hair mage slightly pushed his chair back in completely hiding the treasure between his legs. The action brought his cock further into her mouth as she ran her tongue down covering it in her saliva forcing him to clench his fist.

"Hey where's Levy?" Lucy questioned stretching her feet under the table almost kicking her and finding out for herself.

"…Levy? …" – he wasn't the quickest one to think of a lie, maybe ignoring her would make her shut up. She's blonde so she forgets things easily right?

"..Yes, you know, your wife?" the blonde looked upon the iron mage with concern.

_Darn_._ I guess she's the one exception. _

"Wife…um.." the words he muttered while his wife was busy bobbing her head to her own slow but rough pace making sure to taste every inch. – his mind fogged for a moment. "She stepped out for a moment."

"What? To where? -" Lucy tried to read his blushing face before he looked to the side trying to hide his apparent pink tone of his cheeks, with the pleasure increasing the long hair mage clenched his fists and accidentally lashed out on the blonde, "OUT, just out." He said grinding his teeth softly groaning making the blunette want to hear more.

Pouting at his reply, Lucy tried to ignore how rude he was being even though through the years she had slowly began to tolerate it.

"Don't worry Luce," Natsu spoke. "I smell her around here…actually really close by…" Natsu began sniffing the air catching onto her scent looking around before looking down grabbing the table cloth almost looking down making Gajeel nervously try to move back trying to push Levy away but she wasn't letting go. Before Natsu could look down, the next course was brought out and the pink hair mage immediately neglected looking down and stated shoving his face once more. _– Good thing one of them is an idiot_, Gajeel thought.

Sweat beaded off of the iron mage's forehead with a rush of excitement sweeping over him before worry set in as the couple in front watched his changing expressions. Coughing, he tried to cover his slight groaning making the blunette grasp his thick cock between her two hands pumping up and down rubbing her saliva in while it slid down. With lust in her eyes wanting to hear more and more of her husband's sounds. Seemingly intoxicated by his voice made her not care about if anyone heard. Slowly lifting her head up sucking back her saliva, she slid his cock out making her mouth form an 'o' shape making a popping sound. Gajeel had to bite his lip close to breaking the skin and lower his head to keep in his voice. – and once more she did it.

Lucy and Natsu looked around wondering where the sound came from before the long hair mage lifted his head up pretending not to hear it and trying to carry on a normal conversation while sweating and scratching the back of his head making the couple more and more concerned.

"He's really not himself without Levy pushing him around." Natsu joked. – if he wasn't in such a compromising position you better believe he'd get an iron fist right to the face.

"Well even if you're not worried about her, I'll at least call her because I am." Lucy puffed her cheeks pouting and pulled out her cell phone and began dialing. – Levy's phone started ringing from under the table. _Anything but that. _

"Why is it coming from under there?" the blonde said pointing to the table, all Gajeel could do was to reach down and pull the phone away from his wife who didn't pay much attention to it, she had _other things to do_, he pulled it up quickly and setting it on silence. "…I sometimes look online to make sure no one steals work from her blog, ok?" the long hair mage spoke softly. – First time the thought on his feet.

Before the blonde could say anything her phone went off. After a short frustrating call she hung up. "Ugh, I seriously get no signal in here. I need to step out, Natsu please come, its scary outside." "But my food…" he said with sadness in his eyes but caved and walked out behind her.

Gajeel just gave the strangest smile at them before sighing and lifting the cloth up to reveal his wife at _work_ with her tongue teasing the head of his cock while looking up at him. "Dear god Levy, we almost got caught back there."

"So I'm Levy to you know? Hmm." The blunette giggled as she moved her mouth away and started pumping him from the base to the head while taking her phone back. She quickly dialed Lucy. Gajeel blushed biting his lip as he looked down watching it happen before him.

"Hey lu-lu!" Levy spoke as casually as possible "I'm sorry I've been a while but I'm back, Gajeel told me how worried you were, just letting you know I'm fine. Oh? You're coming back in 5 minutes? _Oh I know what else will be coming. _Perfect, can't wait til you come back! Bye."

She hung up and looked up watching the flustered expression on her husband's face. – Oh how she loved to make him sweat. She closed her eyes once more placing her soft lips on the side of his cock sucking at the bulging vein and outlining the stud piercings he hand running down the side – his weakness. Before she could move, Gajeel grabbed her hair forcing her mouth open with the force of his cock pressing against her lips, he decided it was enough teasing. A bright red tint brushed over her cheeks due to the force before she opened her mouth wider accepting it gagging on its size every so often. With the heat from her mouth he couldn't take it any longer and spilled his seed into her mouth keeping here there for a moment before she lifted her head up without swallowing. She stayed on her knees as she opened her mouth showing him before mixing it in her mouth and finally swallowing it making him turn as red as Erza's scarlet hair.

The blunette slid back up to her chair while the long hair mage pulled her close into a passionate kiss just in time for Natsu and Lucy to walk back in.

"Whoa, save it for later you two." The blonde teased.

"We might just do it here, gi hi" Gajeel laughed winking at his petite wife.

* * *

**sorry not the best ending but couldn't really think of much else. was too distracted by the smut.**

**a/n: omg, I've received such positive feedback and way more than the 5 views I thought this would get! **

**thank you all! please let me know if you'd like more stories like this ;)**


End file.
